


Perfect Crime

by Dark_Ace_Raven



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ace_Raven/pseuds/Dark_Ace_Raven
Summary: A story of Forbidden love, when Claude would be injured and Ronald helps him and as he helps they fall for each other but since Claude is the way he is he acts like he doesn't love him and Ronald leaves but later on they see each other and then start talking and Ronald lets it slip about how he feels and Claude admits his feelings. Will they stay together or will laws tear them apart?
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Ronald Knox
Kudos: 1





	Perfect Crime

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone this is DAR (Dark Ace Raven)
> 
> This is a request fic and per request will be a multi chapter PAP (Porn and Plot)
> 
> See if you can guess the characters.
> 
> Kuroshitsuji is the property of Yana Toboso and Funimation. Dark Ace does not get paid to do this fic and does not own Kuroshitsuji as neat as it would be.
> 
> This first chapter will reflect on how they met, after a romp in bed, don't harm me!

**KEY:  
** _  
Flashback_

Present

"Ahh Harder" = Speech

'I love him' thought

 **CRASH** = Sound effect

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

"Ahh…. Ron…. harder…. fuck me harder…. own my ass…make me bleed…RONALD!" Claude moaned as his love pounded his ass before filling said ass with his cum, before collapsing on top of the demon, panting and looked up into the spring green eyes, cupping the younger mans cheek, "My mate…I'm glad your mine" He said softly pressing a kiss to reapers lips as he thought back to how they met:

* * *

_Claude sighed and walked through the dark streets of London, wincing slightly as he moved. His Master, Alois Trancy, or rather, Jim Macken, as that was his real name, had ordered him, after whipping him for no reason, to leave and that was what he did, He knew his back would heal soon (As he was a demon and used to the abuse from his master). But that didn't stop him from flinching as his shirt rubbed against a wound. As he wandered through the dark streets he did something unusual…He tripped…over a reaper…and as if things couldn't possibly get worse for Claude...said reaper landing on top of Claude and…kissed him on the lips with tongue.  
_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know, I know, it's a short chapter, but I didn't want the two people I'm writing this for to think I'd forget.
> 
> Now if you all excuse me I'm going to curl bang my head against a wall
> 
> Please review especially my two friends for whom this fic is for


End file.
